


A Beach at Sundown

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Jon and Ygritte have a tender and sexy moment on the beach...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Ygritte Wilde
Kudos: 2





	A Beach at Sundown

**Author's Note:**

> For entertainment only
> 
> Set in 1989

Ygritte sat down on the beach, staring at the yellow-and-orange ball of the setting Sun reflecting itself on the surface of the water; she wore her black bikini, and her knees were pulled to her chest, her beautiful face was serious, and she leaned her chin on her knee... _**\- What a wicked thing to say, to make me feel this way, What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you...**_ \- Chris Isaak's _**Wicked Game**_ played in the beach bar nearby, and a tear formed in Ygritte's eye, slowly running down her cheek. - Hey - she heard someone saying quietly behind her back, and she turned; Jon stood behind her, wearing just his light-blue-and-yellow swimming short with a print of black palm trees, and in the next moment he sat down next to her, putting his right arm around her shoulders. She turned towards him, kneeling in the sand and she stretched her legs a bit and sat down on his thighs, closing her eyes and cupping his stubbled cheeks with her hands... He put his hands on her waist and in the next moment she crashed her lips on his in a fierce kiss and started rolling her belly, slowly, the feeling of her stomach rubbing against his sculpted abs being unbearable for Jon, arousing him so much that he removed his left hand from her waist a moment later and traced his finger down her solar plexus and past her abs, sticking itself into her belly button... She shivered at his touch, lightly throwing her head in the back so that her red hair fell down her back like a fiery waterfall, her eyes still closed, and she moaned quietly in extasy, the tip of his finger inside her belly button making her flutter and undulate her stomach and rock her hips a bit faster...


End file.
